Eclipse 2: The Blood Moon
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Sequel to Eclipse. Inuyasha is living happily with Kagome, but his peace is shattered when he hears that his former home Las Noches was attacked by the mysterious Vandenreich. Now Inuyasha must get involved in a new war, but this time he really has something to fight for which gives him an even greater power.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha, just look don't touch. **

Eclipse 2: The Blood Moon

A couple months passed and Inuyasha continued his new life with the woman he loved. Things had been going great for Inuyasha and Kagome as they continued to live and love together. A few weeks ago he quickly figured out how to use a garganta while in his gigai to make long distance travel shorter, with that he could keep his job as a gym teacher at Ichigo's school in Karakura. That was good since Kagome was still going to school and it gave him something to do while she was away. Not only that, but Inuyasha was planning to save up as much money as he could so he and Kagome could have a proper wedding in this world unlike the small one they had in the feudal era.

Inuyasha continued to keep an eye on Ichigo and his friends even though he didn't have to. He figured if anything bad with soul society was going to happen it would probably happen to the substitute soul reaper first which would give Inuyasha a heads up. Inuyasha tended to avoid Kisuke and his shop mainly because he was hoping he wouldn't ever have to make good on the last favor he owed him.

It was Friday and Inuyasha just got off work and made it back to the shrine, Kagome was probably on her way home now, she got out of school around the same time and would be home any minute. Inuyasha smiled to himself when he remembered how shocked Kagome was when he told her he got a job as a gym teacher.

"I'm back!" he called walking through the back door into the kitchen.

"Welcome back, how was your day" Kagome's mom greeted him. The woman grew accustomed to Inuyasha living with them surprisingly quick; it might have something to do with him being her son in law now.

"Fine, I had the brats playing basketball today" he said sitting down at the table.

"Oh before I forget, there's someone here to see you in the living room", Inuyasha nodded his head and made his way into the next room curious about who would want to meet him. Walking into the living room he saw none other than Yoruichi sitting there on the couch.

"Inuyasha, how's it going?" she waved. The flash goddess suddenly jumped up and hugged him to Inuyasha's shock, just as Kagome came through the front door to see her man being embraced by a strange woman that she didn't know. Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at each other as the tension grew with every second.

"Kagome! It's not what it looks like I swear!" he said shoving the giggling woman away from him.

"It better not be!" Kagome fumed. Inuyasha quickly explained what happened and that this woman was a friend, sort of.

"Hi you must Kagome, your husband has told me a lot about you, my name is Yoruichi Shihon" Yoruichi recovered from her laughter and greeted the high school girl.

"Oh! Inuyasha mentioned you before, he also said you like to mess with him" Kagome smiled at the older woman as she realized that hug was a prank on Inuyasha whom mumbled something that sounded like bitch.

"So why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can't a lady come visit her friend every once in a while?" she said coyly.

"Not likely"

"In all seriousness Kisuke asked me to come check on you from a distance and see how you were doing and I couldn't resist the opportunity to mess with you" she started laughing again while Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Well everything's fine here, now go"

"Inuyasha, don't be rude to a guest" Kagome scolded him and looked over at the tan skinned woman, "I'm sorry would you like a drink?".

"Sure", The two of them seemed to hit it off well after that as they talked. They both conversed for several hours while Inuyasha sat back and listened finishing a little bit of teacher paper work and grades. Yoruichi had to leave eventually after turning down an invite to dinner saying she had important things to do.

"It was nice meeting you miss Yoruichi, come visit again sometime" Kagome said her goodbye and Inuyasha said he would escort her out. The flash goddess and the former Espada walked across the shrine grounds in silence, the sun appeared to be setting in the distance.

"So you just wanted to visit is that all?"

"Kisuke wanted me to ask you something"

"What?"

"Neither of us wants to upset you with this, but we have to know, what will happen when Kagome passes away?"

"What are you talking about" the possibility of Kagome dying never once crossed his mind.

"Kagome is still a human, she will eventually die, and with her strong spiritual power she will have to go to soul society, but you're already an arrancar. Even though the soul society allowed the Vizards to return I don't think they would like an arrancar living there. So when Kagome passes on what will you do?" Inuyasha had to think on that, on one hand she was right, Kagome would probably end up going to soul society eventually like all humans. However someone like himself was not welcome there, even though those soul reapers he met at Urahara's shop decided to leave him be they would probably not allow him entrance in their world.

"You don't have to answer now, after all that probably won't be for a long time" Yoruichi told him, "Just enjoy the time you now have with your wife" and with that she disappeared with her flash. Inuyasha had to agree with her, he would deal with this matter when the time came, but for now he would enjoy this life with Kagome.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Inuyasha and Kagome planned on spending a day together. First they were going shopping, her idea, after that they would go see a movie, and then in the evening they would go to the local fair. Currently they were all having breakfast with the family before the two left for their date. Inuyasha was dressed in dark jeans, a black tank top, and a red zip up jacket that was left unzipped. Kagome dressed in a black miniskirt a light blue tank top, and a short dark blue jacket. The front door bell suddenly rang while they ate and Kagome's grandfather went to go see who it was, he came back after a few minutes saying he looked out the window and nobody was there. Inuyasha used his superior hearing and sensed two voices coming from the other side of the front door.

"Should I ring it again?" the first younger sounding voice said.

"They're probably all sleeping we should come back later" the other more gruff voice said.

"It's eleven a clock in the morning only you would sleep in this late" the other one said back.

Inuyasha smiled knowing exactly who was out the door and went over to open it and greet his two friends. Opening the door revealed the arrancars known as Stark and Lilynete.

"Hey Stark, Lilynete, what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to take you up on your offer to come see you, and to find out why this place is so much better then Las Noches" Lilynete said.

"Let me guess she dragged you along in this right Stark" Inuyasha said to the taller arrancar.

"Sort of" was the stoic man's reply.

"Well come on in" he gestured for them to come inside the house. The two arrancars kept glancing around at the Japanese house taking it all in.

"Inuyasha who are they" Kagome came out of the kitchen to see a tall man with brown messy hair and goatee, and a little girl with light green hair with some sort of horned helmet covering most of her head and left eye. Inuyasha introduced them as two of his friends from Las Noches and fellow arrancars.

"Nice to meet you" Kagome smiled and shook Starks gloved hand; the brown haired arrancar blushed for a moment not expecting such kindness from a human girl.

"So you're the girl Inuyasha left us for" Lilynete said kind of rudely.

"Lilynete don't be rude" Stark told her.

"It's alright, hey Souta why don't you show Lilynete one of your video games" Inuyasha said to the kid that came in to see what was happening, Kagome's younger brother looked nervous and red faced when he looked at the girl and how she was dressed and led her up to his room. Lilynete followed curious about what a video game was and if it was any fun.

"Well now Stark what's been going on back in Las Noches?" Inuyasha asked knowing all his friend ever did was sleep so he probably didn't care what the others were up to.

"That's actually why we're here, there's a bit of problem going on in Hueco Mundo" Stark said seriously.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha asked worry setting in. Kagome looked over at her husband and saw the genuine concern in his eyes.

"A few days ago Las Noches was attacked by an unknown enemy and Harribel was defeated and captured along with many other arrancars though most were killed", Stark explained the situation to him expressing how serious this was.

"Was it the soul reapers?" Inuyasha highly doubted that though since Aizen was defeated there would be no reason to go after any of the remaining arrancars if the real threat was already taken care of.

"No they're not soul reapers, this new enemy call themselves the Vandenreich".

* * *

**The sequel is here, however it will most likely be slow going since I'm still trying to work Inuyasha and Kagome into the arc in a way that makes sense. I need to give Inuyasha a reason to get involved with this war. Also this will be tricky because this arc is still going on. **

**Funny thing was that I was originally going to have Grimmjow be the one who visits Inuyasha and he would try to flirt with Kagome like Koga used to, but I didn't want his pretty face blown off by Inuyasha's cero.**

**Thank you for reading, more to come eventually. **


	2. Chapter 2

Yoruichi met up with Kisuke right after her little visit with Inuyasha. She saw the shop keeper was waiting outside Ichigo's home probably about to jump in and offer to help at any minute.

"So how is our friend Inuyasha doing?", Kisuke asked the flash goddess.

"He's doing well, his wife Kagome is quite a woman, I can see why he loves her so much"

"Well his love for her was able to last five hundred years and allow him to transcend the natural instincts of a hollow" Urahara commented, well transcend wasn't the right word, Inuyasha basically found a way around eating souls and other hollows to evolve and perhaps that's why he is so strong.

"I looked into Kagome's spirit energy for you too and well…"

"Yes?", Kisuke wondered what could make Yoruichi hesitate.

"I can't make heads or tails of it", she pulled out of her pocket a small vial that glowed with a light pink and tossed it to him, "Here I took a small sample of her power maybe you can figure out what it is".

"Thanks, so Inuyasha and Kagome are doing well, no trouble in paradise?" Kisuke asked about the couple again, but Yoruichi just nodded and began to walk away.

"You seem very interested in their relationship Kisuke, why is that?" She said looking back at him with a smirk, "The last time something like this happened was with Isshin and Masaki, and it seems to me that your hoping another Ichigo gets made" , Kisuke hid behind his fan embarrassed that she was referring to the act of child birth.

"Perhaps I'm just curious of what would come from the union of an arrancar and a human", the shop keeper said before she disappeared. He looked down at the sample of Kagome's spirit energy sensing why Yoruichi was confused over this mysterious power, his mind already coming up with several theories.

* * *

"So if these guys aren't soul reapers then what are they?" Inuyasha asked sitting across from Stark.

"I'm not sure I didn't stick around to find out. Harribel didn't want to bring you into this, but I knew we would need your help, we need you to help kick these guys out of our home", Stark said looking at him with that rare seriousness in his eyes. Inuyasha mind went off Las Noches was apparently attacked and conquered which would normally seem impossible, but with only three Espada level arrancars to defend it of course it could happen.

"Does the Soul Society know about this?", Inuyasha thought that if they did then somebody would have been sent to investigate by now, because knowing them they should be all over this, but if they're not them something big is about to happen.

"No, I don't think so"

"Good, we can clean this up quietly without them getting involved", Kagome was listening to their conversation, Inuyasha was really concerned over his fellow arrancars, and she really wanted to help him this time.

"Alright go get Lilynete and we can head back" Stark headed up stairs to retrieve the other half of his soul.

"Kagome I'm sorry, but I have to go help them".

"I understand, but I want to come with you if that's alright", she decided to at least asking though knowing how protective Inuyasha is she already knew his answer.

"Sorry, but this world is nothing like what we experienced in the feudal era Kagome, it will be safer for you to stay here", He said sternly leaving no room for argument. Stark came back down stairs holding on to a struggling Lilynete who kept shouting about not getting to a check point yet. They all headed outside after Inuyasha quickly left his gigai in their bedroom where he knew Kagome would keep it safe.

"Come back safely Inuyasha", she said kissing her arrancar husband goodbye.

"Don't worry I'll be back as soon as this is finished", Inuyasha waved goodbye while following Stark and Lilynete through the garganta.

* * *

LATER IN HUECO MUNDO

Ichigo was currently battling the Quincy stern ritter Kirge Opei. The battle seemed to be even, but the substitute soul reaper was quickly gaining the upper hand and in his frustration the stern ritter received a direct hit through his chest by Kisuke Urahara's kido. Ichigo was informed that soul society was under attack by the enemy and he was ushered through a garganta made by the shop keeper. However the Quincy was not yet dead, he used some sort of technique to imprison Ichigo in a cage of spirit energy while sealing off the entrance and exit from soul society to Hueco Mundo.

"He's really going crazy in there, no matter" the quincy remarked referring to the imprisoned boy, he turned to face the rest of the group of humans and arrancar, "Now I should eliminate the rest of you before the power I absorbed from that beast disappears". Before he could attack a hand suddenly grabbed ahold of his face and threw him violently into a sand dune.

"I didn't expect to see any familiar faces here", a voice said from in front of them, they all looked up to see the former zero Espada standing there in his white arrancar uniform.

"Inuyasha!", Orihime was the first to speak.

"You were rescued a couple years ago, so what the hell did you come back for", Inuyasha scolded her like an over protective friend would.

"Glad to see you Inuyasha", Kisuke said from where he sat, he truly didn't expect Inuyasha to get involved in this and was worried that he might have to use the last favor he was owed.

"This is unexpected", the beaten up Quincy said as he crawled out of the hole, "I wasn't aware of any more arrancars with such raw power were still around".

"That's because I'm a former Espada dumb ass!" Inuyasha faced his opponent knowing that at his current level and the injuries on his body he could easily crush him. The stern ritter just chuckled when he said he was an Espada.

"An Espada is that so, well it doesn't matter what rank you were, because the strongest was already defeated and captured!", the quincy fired a barrage of arrows at him with his weapon. Inuyasha just blew them all away with a low grade cero.

"You seem to be misinformed, Tia Harribel was the former third Espada, the only one left stronger than her was Stark, but he is too lazy to be left in charge", Inuyasha just stared at his opponent wondering how the others could be defeated by this weakling.

"There was an Espada stronger than her, your lying there was nothing about that in the daten his majesty gave me", the Quincy was starting to feel the effects of his wounds and exhaustion.

"You didn't let me finish, Stark was the strongest Espada in Hueco Mundo, but now that I've come back", Inuyasha tore off a chunk of fabric on his right arm revealing the number zero tattooed on his bicep, "Now I'm the strongest one here". Kirge was shocked he was never informed of a zero ranked Espada, he had a vague understanding of how powerful the first Espada could be, but was completely in the dark about a level beyond that.

"Now tell me where is Tia Harribel, tell me honestly and your death won't be so slow and painful", Inuyasha took slow deliberate steps towards his enemy, he was furious that these people had the nerve to attack his former home and step all over the pride of the arrancar.

"I have no reason to tell you hollow scum!", he tried to sound confident when in reality he was terrified of the white haired being approaching.

"What if I cut off your arm would you tell me then", the stern ritter didn't get a chance to respond as his weapon arm was sliced clean off.

'Impossible he sliced clean through my blut vene', he thought while holding the bleeding stump. "You vile creature!", Inuyasha shut him up by shoving his clawed hand that glowed with a yellow energy into the large open wound of his chest and holding it there.

"This is one of my special attacks, I call it soul stealer, I charge up spirit energy into my hand and shove it into an object, and when I release the built up energy it explodes outward destroying whatever my hand is shoved into from the inside out", he explained to the worried quincy, "Now tell me there were two arrancar girls, twins to be exact, their names were Sara and Zana, tell me what happened to them"

"I-I don't know they were p-probably k-killed", the man stuttered out.

"I see, then there's no reason to let you live"

"P-please wait", Inuyasha didn't plan on showing mercy as he suddenly released the energy and the entire upper half of the man's body was destroyed leaving only his legs and a splatter painting of blood across the white sands.

"I'm sorry Sara and Zana, I didn't make it in time", Inuyasha stared at the distance sadly thinking of his fraccion that died without him there to protect them.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Lord Aizen had told the Espada that they could recruit fraccion made up of numeros level arrancars to work under them. Grimmjow picked out a small group, Harribel though already had a group of three women who followed her and Barragan had a big cluster of arrancars that he could play king with. Inuyasha though didn't really want nor need any one serving under him, being the strongest ranked Espada already. He decided to go check the training facility for potential fraccion just because he was bored.

Inuyasha arrived on a balcony that overlooked a vast room with plain white walls, high ceiling, and dark blue tile floor. Below him were many arrancars locked in duels with each other, they didn't seem to notice him watching. The dog eared Espada watched them fight and train with a bored expression, none of them were particularly interesting. However two arrancars managed to catch his eye, they were two identical girls, with matching white vests, skirts, and the same halo shaped mask fragment on their heads. They only differences between them were that one had blonde hair and light blue eyes while the other had black hair and light orange eyes.

The girls were fighting to male arrancars and seemed to be holding their own until their opponents activated their sword release and eventually overwhelmed the girls. The twins had to quickly perform their sword release as well and Inuyasha wasn't all that surprised to see they were almost the same angelic form. They only difference was their techniques where the black haired girl used her pitch fork to fight up close while the blonde girl fired shots from her spear from a distance. The major flaw in their strategy was that they didn't swap fighting styles, that weakness was exploited when the two males closed in to attack the blonde arrancar who couldn't defend herself. What surprised and impressed Inuyasha was that the black haired girl quickly moved in between her twin and the two oncoming ceros and tried to block with her pitch fork, but still received several burns. She nearly collapsed and the other stood over her protectively while another cero barrage came at them; however it was suddenly stopped by Inuyasha's bare hand.

"That's enough", he decided to come down from the balcony and put end to this fight, he had seen all he needed to.

"The zero Espada Inuyasha, sir!", the arrancars said, everyone in the room suddenly stopped their duels and bowed towards him in respect. Inuyasha ignored them and focused on the two identical arrancars he just saved.

"You two come with me" he commanded to them as he made his way to the exit.

"Are we in trouble?", the blonde girl asked as she and her injured twin undid their resurreccion.

"No, I need a couple fraccion and you two are it so let's go", Inuyasha looked back at them waiting for them to lose their shocked expression. Both the girls couldn't believe it, to be the fraccion of an Espada was a high honor, but to be the fraccion of the zero was an even greater privilege. The other arrancars watched enviously as the girls followed after him. He brought the two to his palace where he could talk to them in private.

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Sara Valon", the blonde girl said.

"And I'm Zana Valon", the black haired girl answered.

"I see, so your sisters then", the two nodded in agreement.

"Master Inuyasha, if I may be so bold, why did you pick us to be your fraccion", Sara asked curious to know why they we're chosen.

"To be honest you girls are not that skilled or very powerful", he said kind of harshly, "there are a lot of openings in your fighting style too".

"Then why did you pick us!", Zana yelled at him angry that he was criticizing them.

"You two have the potential to be strong, I didn't see it at first, but I saw it immediately when you both tried to protect the other". They both looked at each other then back at him not entirely sure what that had to do with power.

"True power is achieved when you have something to protect, very few arrancars possess that, and as long as you both have it you will always get stronger", the girls looked at Inuyasha with admiration as he started to explain to them how he planned on training them to swap fighting styles and cover all their openings.

"One more thing, since you are now my fraccion that means you're both under my protection, so if anyone tries to harm you just call me and I'll always come to your aid".

* * *

END FLASH BACK

"Forgive me girls", he turned around to head back to the humans and shop keeper. Before he could talk to them there was an explosive crash next to him. Peering through the dust he saw the familiar face of the former sixth Espada Grimmjow.

"Hey you took my kill Inuyasha!" the blue haired arrancar growled.

"Well Grimmjow if you didn't take your sweat time to get here" Inuyasha threw back.

"Not my fault that damn Stark slowed me down", just as he said that the very same man appeared via sonido with Lilynete by his side.

"Don't complain Grimmjow I told you we had to eliminate all the enemy soldiers before we take down the boss", Stark said rubbing the back of his head.

"So now what?", Lilynete asked.

"We find the enemy base and wipe them all the hell out!" was Grimmjow's suggestion.

"We don't know where their base is and plus we need to get Harribel back first" Inuyasha explained.

"If I may interrupt", Kisuke Urahara walked up to the group of arrancars, "From the information I've gathered these guy's real target is the soul society, and since there are only a few of you, perhaps you should join forces with the thirteen court guard squads to defeat them". A long silence paused until Grimmjow burst out laughing.

"Yeah right join up with soul reapers, that's rich!" Grimmjow sneered.

"I have to agree with him, they were once our enemy they wouldn't want our help even if we tried to form an alliance", was Stark's logical conclusion.

"And Inuyasha do you agree with them?", Kisuke asked him.

"They're right unfortunately; we'll take care of our own problems and you soul reapers will have to fight them yourselves", As much as he thought making an alliance with them would be beneficial, he seriously doubted the soul society would even accept arrancars like them.

"Actually things have changed in the past few years, for example at least three captains are part hollow", Kisuke said trying to change their minds; however they still looked unsure so he continued. "Consider this the last favor you owe me Inuyasha".

"Really?"

"Yes if you and your friends help us defeat this new enemy then consider our business with each other done", Inuyasha decided that ending his involvement with Kisuke so he could keep his gigai was too good a chance to pass up.

"Fine, we'll help", Inuyasha said.

"If Inuyasha agrees I guess I might as well join you too", Stark replied.

"As if I would ever agree to fight alongside a soul reaper!" Grimmjow was about to storm off when Inuyasha stopped him.

"You know Grimmjow if you helped then Ichigo Kurosaki would be obligated to fight you when this is all over, whenever you want", the blue haired Espada stopped in his track and Inuyasha knew he had him, "And you might as well practice on the enemies for that fight".

"Fine I'm in", he grinned imagining the fight with Ichigo he would get.

"Excellent, now come with me so we can discuss our plan of action", Kisuke said as they followed behind him.

"I can't believe I'm missing my date for this", Inuyasha said to himself.

* * *

KRAKURA TOWN, URAHARA'S SHOP

A knock on the front door got Yoruichi's attention. Heading upstairs from the training area she felt a familiar spiritual presence, and opening the front door she was greeted with the sight of Inuyasha's wife Kagome standing there with a determined look on her face.

"Kagome what are you doing here?", she asked there was a short pause before the girl replied.

"I've come to help"

* * *

**Inu took Grimkitty's kill from him. Yes I do think it was Grimmjow in the manga that finished that quincy off. Sorry to anyone who liked my OCs Sara and Zana may they RIP. Kagome's power will be explained later, it is pretty much the same as it was in the series, at least in the world of the living, hint hint.**

**I really need all the stern ritters and their powers revealed, the problem I'm facing is giving Inuyasha someone interesting to fight. I already have someone he is going to fight towards the end, but I need someone for him to fight before that.**

**If any of you readers have an idea about who Inuyasha could go up against leave me a review, I would really like to hear your opinions on it.**

**Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yoruichi and Kagome sat across from each other silently, neither saying a word.

"So you want to help", Yoruichi said.

"Yes"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that"

"Why not?", Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha would not want you fighting in this war, I can't allow it for his sake and yours", Kagome slammed her hand on the table in frustration.

"Dammit! Inuyasha spent five hundred years fighting and suffering in Hueco Mundo just to be with me again, the least I can do is be there for him now!", she wanted to cry out in anger at this point.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes, of course"

"Fine come with me", Yoruichi led Kagome down stairs to the underground training area.

"Wow" Kagome stared in awe at the huge rocky space.

"Alright so show me what you got", Kagome blushed for a moment and removed the bow and arrows from her back.

"Well fire one at me", the flash goddess stood several yards away with her arms crossed waiting for the girl to take a shot. Kagome wanting to impress loaded an arrow, pulled it back, channeled her spiritual power into it and fired at the purple haired woman. Yoruichi just cocked her head to the side as the arrow flew past her faced with a bored and disinterested look on her face.

"If that's all you got then you want be able to do much good", Kagome didn't respond, she just stared at her as if waiting for something. One second later there was a pink flash in front of Yoruichi and the same arrow from before came flying towards her even faster making her have to use flash step this time to dodge it.

"Not bad, there's only a few people who can catch me by surprise like that", Yoruichi clapped her hands a few time impressed.

"Thank you, but unfortunately I can only do that move once per arrow", Kagome said admitting the weakness in her power.

"Well then, let's work on that", and the training began.

* * *

HUECO MUNDO

"A second stage release, there's no such thing", Inuyasha said sitting across from Stark. Kisuke Urahara was in the other room trying to communicate with Soul Society and establish an alliance between them and the few arrancars.

"Apparently there is, after the war Harribel found some surveillance footage of Ulquiorra fighting Ichigo Kurosaki and shortly after using his resurreccion he used something called Segunda Etapa", Stark explained to him.

"Another more powerful resurreccion?", Inuyasha wondered if he was capable of achieving something like that. "Do you think Aizen knew about it?"

"I doubt it, if he did then Ulquiorra would have been a higher ranked Espada"

"So how can we unlock this power?"

"No idea", Stark sighed, unfortunately for them there was no way of knowing when or how the former fourth Espada achieved the second stage release and since he is dead they can't ask him either. As they sat thinking they heard some commotion in the other room checking to see what was going on they saw Grimmjow being pushed out of the room by Chad and Orihime. The two arrancars slipped passed them and into the room where they saw Kisuke talking to the captains of the soul society and Ichigo through a television screen.

"Kisuke there's two arrancars behind you!", Soifon yelled.

"Oh yes them, they are former Espada that decided to help us, don't worry about it", the shop keeper said as if it was no big deal.

"How can we trust any Espada?", Shinji remarked, "They used to be our enemies"

"No, Aizen was your enemy, we just served him because we were stupid enough to believe his false promises", Inuyasha finally having enough decided to speak up, he continued "Listen we want these Quincy annihilated just as bad as you, they attacked our home too without warning or provocation, let's just work together for once". Everyone appeared surprised even the zero division that an arrancar would extend an olive branch to them.

"Alright then when can we expect your reinforcement", Kyoraku said easily accepting this alliance at this point they could use any help they could get. "And I'm glad to see your still alive mister Stark", the brown haired Espada seemed to just ignore him.

"Well we need to gather up the few of us that are still alive as well as figure out where one of our friends was taken prisoner two, we will in five days can you hold down the fort until then?", Inuyasha seriously hoped they could but judging the state they were in he had his doubts.

"We'll do our best", Kyoraku said with a smile.

"Good, oh and before I go, Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Uh yeah what is it?" the orange haired soul reaper asked confused, there was a lot happening right now. He was expecting something important instead he got this.

"You were late to my class three times last week, if it happens again I'll have no choice but to give you a week of detention", Inuyasha laughed at the boy's expression and walked away.

"You bastard!", the screen went dark cutting off Ichigo's insult.

* * *

"Now then I may have a way to help you with this second stage release", Kisuke looked at the two strongest arrancars slightly amused in a creepy way.

"You were eavesdropping on us?" Stark said.

"Yes, but I also heard Ichigo mention it when he told me about his fight with the Espada. In fact I've been looking into it ever since you let me examine your power Inuyasha". The blonde haired soul reaper continued his findings, "As I originally believed an arrancar's sword release is very similar to the power of a soul reaper's Zanpakutou, the only difference is that your body and form change instead of your weapon".

"We already know that", Inuyasha interrupted.

"And as you may know the Zanpakutou also have a second release called a Bankai, which would be the equivalent of your Segunda Etapa".

"So how do soul reapers achieve Bankai?" Stark asked.

"Well normally it takes ten years to train for it", noticing that they were about to say they didn't have ten years he held his hand up to silence them, "but judging by how powerful you two already are you could achieve on your own in a few days, and if not I have a method you can use as back up".

"Alright then explain to us how we go about this", Inuyasha and Stark realized they would need this power if these enemies were strong enough to successfully take on the forces of the Gotei thirteen and Las Noches.

* * *

IN ANOTHER ROOM

"Are you sure about this Nel?", Orihime asked the small child like arrancar.

"If you do this master Nel then you won't ever return to this form again, you will be like you used to be", Pesche said seriously.

"I wan help Itsygo too", the child said.

"Alright then hold still", Orihime used her power and rejected the damage on Nel's mask fragment and head.

* * *

Inuyasha currently sat on a sand dune in the desert of Hueco Mundo, he sat in the meditative position that Kisuke instructed, trying to communicate with his Zanpakutou which was difficult since he never tried this before. Stark went off with Lilynete to try and do the same. Inuyasha asked why he wasn't teaching Grimmjow this method, Urahara said that Grimmjow was too volatile for this power and people with a little more even temper were the best to achieve this. So here he was trying to enter his inner world and call out his Zanpakutou spirit so he could unlock his Segunda Etapa.

"Any luck yet", the shop owner asked.

"I'm trying", Inuyasha growled from his seated position.

"Well you know where to rendezvous when you're done", he picked up his cane and began to walk away, but he stopped and took out the sample of Kagome's spirit energy he kept in his pocket. He looked back at Inuyasha trying to piece together a conclusion to his theory.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"I'm trying to concentrate here", Inuyasha said annoyed.

"I'll get out of your hair in moment, I just want to ask what happened to your hollow hole?", Inuyasha opened his eyes and placed his hand over where his hole used to be.

"Don't know it just disappeared a while ago"

"Would that be around the time you were reunited with Kagome?", Kisuke inquired.

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with it?"

"I don't know yet", Urahara looked down at the vial of pink energy and disappeared with flash step getting closer to a final conclusion over what Kagome's power was.

ONE HOUR LATER

It took some doing, but Inuyasha finally felt himself slip into what he assumed was his inner world. Opening his eyes he noticed he was in a dead gray forest; the trees and were devoid of any color or life. What caught most of his attention was the huge dog skeleton collapsed a short distance away. At first he thought he was in his father's tomb, but this skeletal dog was actually a third of the size his father was and wasn't decorated in any armor.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up", a loud rough voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Who's there!", Inuyasha called.

"Just when I was starting to think you would never come", the voice continued.

"Stop hiding and show yourself"

"Hiding?", the voice began to chuckle, "I'm right in front of you", The big dog skeleton slowly began to move to Inuyasha's surprise. He then watched as organs, muscles, flesh, skin and finally fur began to regenerate on the bones leaving a large white dog starring down at him with a blue crescent moon on its chest. Not only did the dog come back to life, but the forest began to grow into lush greenery as a sun appeared in the gray sky turning it blue.

"Are you my Zanpakutou?" Inuyasha asked the giant dog that sat down making the ground shake a little.

"Yes I am your resurreccion, I am Peraluna", the dog spoke.

"I've come to unlock the Segunda Etapa"

"Yes I know, but first you must prove to me you are worthy"

"What do I have to do", the dog seemed to grin at that and Inuyasha then that this would be a challenge.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the battle for his second release and a little bit of Stark trying to get his power too. I have an interesting challenge for Stark and Lilynete hint since they're two halves of one soul then they both have to fight for it. **

**To the person who requested Sesshomaru for this fic, well I'm planning on a third installment after this war is over, theres a hint in the beginning of chapter two, and he will show up in that one along with a few others. **

**No one really gave me any ideas on who Inuyasha can fight, one person said Bazz-B, he was my first idea, but I already have someone else in mind now. Keep these Sternritters coming Kubo I need more people to kill.**

**Does anyone know how or why Yoruichi can turn into a cat? My theory is that it has something to do with her Zanpakutou which seems likely since we've never seen or gotten a hint as to what it could be, maybe she's been using it in front of us all this time and it just turns her into a cat, could it be that simple. Food for thought.**

**That's all for now, until next time, review or don't, peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

STARK AND LILYNETE'S INNERWORLD

Stark and Lilynete looked around at the surroundings of their inner world. It appeared to be a vast desert that reminded them of Hueco Mundo except there was a sun setting in the sky and yellow sand that glittered from the daylight. In the distance there was the ancient ruins of a stone city that the sun set over.

"I'm guessing we have to go there", Stark mumble not liking the idea of having to travel.

"Well duh, let's get going", Stark took off with Sonido with Lilynete yelling after him, "No fair, you're faster than me!". After a few minutes they arrived at the ruins and began to follow a sandy path. It was a very lonely and isolated place, not even the breeze passed through. After a while the two of them felt like they we're being watched the further into the city they travelled.

"Hey Stark?"

"I know, we're being watched, stay close", Stark looked around and noticed several figures hiding in the ruins, figures that he was very familiar with. It was pack of black wolves hiding and watching them. After a few minutes of traveling through the ruined city two wolves came out to stand in front of them. They then gestured to follow and turned around walking.

"I guess we follow them", Lilynete said. The wolves led them deeper into the city where they arrived at the steps of a temple. The two arrancars travelled up the stone staircase where they were greeted to the sight of a man sitting on a throne covered in a white fur blanket. The man had long messy black hair, yellow eyes, and a face that looked like a younger version of Stark without the goatee. He wore a black vest left open, black pants, black fur cuffs around his wrists and ankles, and on his belt were the two black pistols of Stark and Lilynete's resurreccion.

"So we finally meet", the black haired man spoke.

"I assume you are Los Lobos", Stark said piecing together who he was easily.

"Yes I am, and I also know why you're here", Los Lobos said. "However I can't give you the second release".

"Why the hell not!", Lilynete shouted.

"You have no reason not to give us this power", Stark said slightly agitated.

"Oh, but I do. You were the one who wanted to be weak so you could have friends around without killing them right, and now you want even greater power than what you have now, so why should I give you something you don't want", Los Lobos stared at him accusingly. There was a time that Stark would have agreed with him, but things were different now.

"Things have changed, I have comrades I need to protect now and nothing is going to stop me", Stark said with more determination than Lilynete had ever seen from him. The Zanpakutou spirit seemed to chuckle at that.

"That's a good attitude, it suits you better than your normal demeanor", he clapped his hands in joy, "Alright let's get this party started". Los Lobos quickly stood up out of his chair, pulled out the two cero pistols, tossed one to Stark and the other to Lilynete.

"Let's see, how about this, if both of you can shoot me just once, then the second release is all yours". Stark looked down at his gun and over at Lilynete who held the other gun and thought this would be easy. Los Lobos noticed that look and smirked before continuing, "Ah but there's a catch, you both have to shoot me at the same time for it to count". The spirit then took off into the ruins.

"Hey you didn't say start yet!", Lilynete called.

"Damn what a pain", Stark picked up the girl and took off after Los Lobos trying to come up with a strategy.

* * *

INUYASHA'S INNERWORLD

"You look like my brother", Inuyasha said looking up at the large dog.

"Actually I'm you if you were a full demon", Peraluna said arrogantly.

"Enough talk, I want the second release", he demanded.

"Why?", the large beast asked.

"I need it to fight this new enemy", Inuyasha stated.

"Why should you care?"

"They attacked my friends, the killed Sara and Zana, and they destroyed what was once my home, I'm going to make them pay!"

"But it's soul society these guys are after, I thought you didn't like soul reapers", the large dog said with a sneer.

"I don't like soul reapers, but I can admit that some are not so bad", he thought about Ichigo, Kisuke and a few others he didn't mind.

"What about Kagome?"

"Leave her out of this, she's not involved!", Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh but she will be. If soul society is destroyed then the rest of the world would go with it. So are protecting everyone or your own selfish attachment to her". There was a quiet pause after he spoke that.

"I didn't come to argue with you"

"Yes that's right you want the Segunda Etapa, very well you'll have to fight me for it", the dog stood up and prepared to attack. Inuyasha reached for his sword, but suddenly found it missing. "You won't be using your sword in this fight", and with that the huge dog lunged at him. Inuyasha just barely dodged the attack and the ground quaked as the colossal beast landed.

"How am I supposed to win without a weapon!", Inuyasha yelled at his Zanpakutou.

"I don't care, figure it out yourself", Peraluna growled at him and the two continued their battle.

* * *

URAHARA'S SHOP

Kisuke looked over the results of his experiment with Kagome's spirit energy. He had Grimmjow find, knock out, and bring in a newly created hollow. He applied the sample of her power to the creature to see if his theory was correct.

The former soul reaper believed that Inuyasha lost his hollow hole and became something slightly closer to a soul reaper and a step further away from an arrancar, all resulting from being around the girl Kagome and her unusual power. So he decided to see what would happen to a newborn hollow, instead of a five hundred year old arrancar, that was exposed to the same power. The end result was what he expected, the hollow was reverted back to a human soul, it's hole closed and not only that, but it dissipated like an automatic konso to soul society shortly after the reversion.

The conclusion that Urahara was able to come to was that Kagome had the ability to purify any corruption in a soul. Not just removing the corruption, but completely destroying it as well.

"This is an amazing power, she could purify a hollow with just a single touch", It was incredibly rare to find such a power to eliminate hollows by a nonviolent means. This could prove very beneficial in the future, however at the current time there was no way of knowing what it would do to a Quincy.

"I'll have to test this out during the upcoming battle".

* * *

STARK INNERWORLD

Both Stark and Lilynete continued to pursue their Zanpakutou Los Lobos. It was mostly just Stark hanging back to strategize while Lilynete fired her pistol at him erratically. Each cero blast was easily dodged by the spirit. Stark tried to sneak in while his other half took shots and shoot Los Lobos himself, but that was also useless as their Zanpakutou saw through his plan. They had been at this for hours with no success at all.

"Come on this is too easy, are you two even trying anymore?", the spirit taunted them.

"How about you come closer and say that to our faces!", Lilynete screamed.

"Calm down Lilynete", Stark stared calculating Los Lobos. After contemplating the fight so far he now realized the only way to win this. "Alright kid let's do this together", the only way to win was for both of them to think and move as one. The older arrancar held his hand out and the girl grasped his larger hand with hers as they synchronized their souls together. A blue glow surrounded the pair as they shared their thoughts and formulated an attack strategy. Los Lobos looked on with pride that his two masters were working together.

The glow surrounding the two arrancars faded and suddenly Stark took off after the spirit. Instead of shooting him he attacked with a series of punches and kicks. What he was actually doing was trying to force Los Lobos into the exact position he needed. As the spirit dodged the kick Stark quickly shot a cero at him with his pistol. Los Lobos looked surprised for a moment and dashed backwards to escape the blast. He didn't even sense Lilynete behind him until she pressed her gun into his lower back. Before he could whip around and knock her back he felt the barrel of another gun pressed to his chest. Looking up he saw Stark holding his pistol to him with a focused look on his face.

"Fire!", the two arrancars both shot a cero that caused a small explosion in front of them, sending each of them flying back. Los Lobos appeared out of the smoke with two minor burns on his chest and back, he had a smirk on his face and suddenly began clapping his hands.

"Very good, very good team work, you two win!", the Zanpakutou bowed in front of them.

"Great now how do we use our new release?" Stark asked.

"Give me your guns first", the two of them handed over their cero pistols and Los Lobos stuck them both together and formed one single silver pistol which he then handed over to Stark. "This gun will pass on the knowledge of how to use it, as well as what powers you can use, good luck". Stark grabbed the gun and suddenly he woke up in Hueco Mundo next to Lilynete who also awoke from the meditative state.

"We have our second release now", the girl said yawning.

"Yeah let's go now Lilynete", Stark stood up and made to leave.

"Where are we going?"

"To fight", Stark stopped and turned to look at her, "Together"

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Where's Urahara?", Inuyasha asked walking into the room.

"He had to go back to his shop and finish something to help our friends", Orihime said.

"The Vandenreich have already started their attack, so he is probably in Soul Society by now", Stark said leaning against the opposite wall.

"So you unlocked your Segunda Etapa?", Inuyasha asked his fellow arrancar.

"Yeah, what about you?", he asked back.

"Got mine"

"INUYASHA!", a voice from the door shouted, a blue and green blur suddenly flew at him. Inuyasha nearly fell over when the figure grabbed on to him in a ridiculously strong hug. He looked down to see a face he hadn't seen a long time; former third Espada Nelliel.

"What the hell, Nelliel I thought you were dead, could you let go you're crushing me!", he said gasping for air. She apparently didn't listen and continued to hold him tighter.

"Miss Nel I don't think he can breathe", Orihime tried to intervene.

"Oh No!, I'm sorry!", She quickly released him when she noticed him losing color in his face.

"T-thanks", Inuyasha remembered how much she liked to hug people, a habit that apparently stuck with her still. He remembered being upset over her apparent death back when Aizen was the one who ruled, but that must not have been the case if she was in front of him now. "Good to see you still alive".

"You two can catch up later we have to move", Stark suddenly spoke up opening a garganta. "We had Apache, Mila Rose, and Sung Sun find out where the enemy is keeping Harribel, let's go rescue her quickly". He stepped through the black portal followed by Orihime and Sado. Inuyasha grabbed Nel and pulled her with him into the rift. They could use more help with this mission and she was a former top Espada.

"Once we get Harribel back, we'll attack the enemy's army head on together!", Inuyasha called back to the others as they ran along the path of spirit energy. The Vandenreich had already begun their attack so they didn't have much time left.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I skipped Inuyasha's whole fight for his second release, but I will refer back to it in a flashback later in the story, it's going to be amazing!**

**Also Stark's second release is going to be so badass I wish I could talk more about it. He was my favorite Espada and I was put in funk for week when he died, I felt he deserved a little more than that, but that's just my opinion.**

**Also I will be skipping the whole rescue mission to get right to the fights. Grimmjow is with Urahara, but he has gone to meet up with the other arrancars after the rescue Harribel. **

**Hopefully some of you can piece together how Kagome is going to be useful in this battle, if not I will explain it more in the next chapter. And no Inuyasha doesn't know that Kagome will show up, wont he be surprised.**

**Thank you for reading, peace**


End file.
